Donkey Kong vs Banjo-Kazooie
Donkey Kong vs Banjo-Kazooie is a What-If? episode of Death Battle. Description Nintendo vs Rare Ware/Microsoft. Which N64 mascots will prevail in a fight to the Death Battle? Interlude (Cue Invader Jim Johnston) Wiz: The N64; a console with amazing games. Boomstick: But two series on that console stood out from the rest. The bear and bird jiggy-hunting duo known as Banjo-Kazooie from the series of the same name. Wiz: And Donkey Kong, the moon puncher ape. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And we're here to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to see who would win in a DEATH BATTLE. Donkey Kong (Cue Donkey Kong Country Map Theme) Wiz: Donkey Kong, the third of the legendary apes. Also one of the Star Children. Boomstick: The moon punching ape! Wiz: Yes, punching the moon all the way down to earth extremely fast is his greatest feat. Boomstick: DK is the strongest character in the Mario Universe! Other then Rosy. Wiz: DK isn't all about power though. Well, actually mostly he is. But he has a wide arsenal. Boomstick: First up is his Coconut Popgun. It shoots Coconuts, and is much stronger then Diddy's own weapon. Wiz: Next is a whole lot of barrels. From flaming, exploding, standard, and traveling barrels. Boomstick: The first travel barrel is the Boom Barrel. Well, that's what i call. It goes boom inside and DK goes flying to where he wants to go. Wiz: Next is the Rocket Barrel, which he built on his own. This gives him the ability to fly, and also perform great tricks. Boomstick: Yeah, unlike many people think, he's been shown to build his own robotic minions, mechas and yes, the Rocket Barrel. Wiz: It's a possibility he even built his go karts. Boomstick: Next, he can take the air for a while with the Spinning Kong. Wiz: Donkey Kong may be able to use Mario's Fire Flower to become Fire Kong, where his fur becomes white and his tie stays red. Boomstick: He even has a Super Form! The Strong Kong. Which he steals from Mario. Wiz: However, as his flashy rainbow colour can hurt some people's eyes, we will instead make him glow a dark blue on his fur and tie, lighter blue on his skin and the DK on his tie, and his eyes wil be blank. Boomstick: He also goes into this colour when using the Thunder Clap, which creates a giant shock wave, destroying everything in his way. Wiz: Donkey Kong's Final Smash is him playing the bongos, using Music as a weapon. Boomstick: Donkey Kong is no ordinary monkey. He's an apeshit monkey. Donkey Kong punches the moon out of orbit, plugging a volcano and breaking the island's hypnosis. Banjo-Kazooie (Cue Spiral Mountain) Wiz: Banjo was once a young bear happily walking along on Breegul Beach untill he found a little red bird named Kazooie. Kazooie and Banjo immediately became best friends untill the very end. They spent their days rescuing villagers, saving the world, and finding golden puzzle pieces known as jiggies. Boomstick: And damn, these guys can fight! They can shoot elemental eggs, slam their heavy backpack on enemies, attack with a metal wrench, roll into stuff, levitate objects, punch, peck, land down on the ground and use Kazooie as a drill, and hatch mini robotic Kazooies to go around and self destruct! Wiz: Kazooie has been shown to easily carry and fly Banjo around at high speeds. She can also help Banjo glide and swim faster. Speaking of swimming, Kazooie can even become a torpedo underwater. Boomstick: But there's another awesome thing to talk about: Vehicles. You heard me right. Vehicles. Wiz: In Banjo-Kazooie: Nuts and Bolts Kazooie can wave her wrench in the air to summon vehicles they've built. These vehicles can be cars, planes, boats, spaceships, moving fortresses, jets, tanks, and almost anything their little minds can think of. The weapons on the vehicles can be bombs, grenades, eggs, metal fists, spikes, flamethrowers, and even a self destruct/eject button. They also have the Jiggy Rain ability where they rain down jiggies on opponent's and greatly damage them. Boomstick: Now, if we're talking about how fast these vehicles can go, try faster than light on for size. As long as they've got enough jets and engines, they can leave Sonic the Hedgehog in the dust. Wiz: As for feats, Banjo has walked in lava like it was nothing, survived dropping thousands of feet, beaten up dragons, dinosaurs, witches, and robots, and restored the entire Banjo-Kazooie universe's timeline. Now, onto the weaknesses- Boomstick: WHAT ABOUT THE WONDER WING AND BOGGY'S GYM? Wiz: What? Oh yeah. Kazooie can make Banjo invincible for a short time with the Wonder Wing and Banjo has become extremely durable, fast, and strong after working out at Boggy's gym in Nuts and Bolts. Boomstick: Thanks dude, carry on. Wiz: Banjo is weak to being crushed by large objects, and Banjo has a limited supply of feathers and eggs for flying and shooting. Also, the vehicles can run out of fuel and ammo over time and parts like the wheels can break off. Boomstick: Too bad Rare won't give us Banjo-Threeie if they win. (Cue Jiggy Fanfare) Banjo: Guh-huck! Fight (Cue Invader Jim Johnston) Wiz: All right, the combatants are set. Let's end this debate once and for all. Boomstick: It's time for a DEATH BATTLLLLLLLLLEEEEEEEEEE!!! (Cue Donkey Kong Country Returns Jungle Hijinx) Banjo and Kazooie were teleported to DK Island by Gruntilda. Banjo: So, this is the island of kongs right? Kazooie: Maybe if this island has a lot of kongs! Banjo: Let's explore this island to see if has jiggys! Banjo starts walking to find any jiggys when suddenly, he sees DK house with a bannana hoard under the house. Banjo: Oh, you see this Kazooie? There are bannanas under the house! Kazooie: Huh, Banjo, don't eat the bannanas because the kongs will attack you! Banjo: I'm hungry so, i will eat the bannanas! Kazooie: No, don't eat! Banjo: Stay calm Kazooie, we will manage to defeat the kongs! Kazooie: Ok, but if a giant kong, we will not be able to defeat the kongs! Banjo walks to the bannana hoard and eat some bannanas while Donkey Kong jumps out of the house and sees Banjo eating the bannanas, Donkey Kong is now angry and he giant punched Banjo to a tropical tree. (Cue Banjo Kazooie Nipper Boss Battle) Banjo: Ouch! Kazooie: Now let's fight this kong! Banjo: Ok! Banjo wokes up and then he makes a combat position while Donkey Kong do the same. FIGHT! Kazooie shoots blue eggs but Donkey Kong colides shooting coconuts from his gun, Donkey Kong charges at Banjo and headbutted him to the ground and he throws a orange grenade at Banjo knocking the bear back, Kazooie shoots a grenade egg knocking Donkey Kong back while Banjo runs and pack whacked Donkey Kong. Donkey Kong uses spinnig kong to hits Banjo back and he rolls into Banjo, Kazooie shoots a ice egg freezing Donkey Kong and then, Kazooie uses beak barge knocking and freeing Donkey Kong back, Kazooie shoots a battery egg making Donkey Kong gets shocked and then, Kazooie uses beak barge again knocking Donkey Kong back. Banjo: Looks like we can beat him! Kazooie then uses a wonderwing becoming invincible. (Cue Banjo Kazooie Wonderwing) Kazooie carrying Banjo runs at Donkey Kong and she uses rat-a-tat rap hitting him and knocking him to a tropical tree. Banjo: Now let's finish him! (Cue Banjo Kazooie Rock Theme) Banjo summons a car, grabs an item box, and gets the Jiggy Rain ability at Donkey Kong. BOOM! Kazooie: We did it Banjo, yes! But suddenly the dust disappear revealing Donkey Kong in Strong Kong form. (Cue Donkey Kong 64 Strong Kong) Banjo: Impossible, he didn't died! Donkey Kong charges at Banjo making a combo of punches finishing with a headbutt, Donkey Kong charged a giant punch and he punched Banjo's skull killing the poor bear. Kazooie: Banjo, nooooo... Before Kazooie finish her last words, Donkey Kong grabbed Kazooie's neck causing her to be hanged to her death, Donkey Kong drops Kazooie on the ground while he turns back to normal. K.O.! Donkey Kong walks back to his house. Results (Cue Donkey Kong Country Cartoon Opening) Boomstick: Yes, Banjo must obey Kazooie to don't eat the bannanas instead of eat the bannanas! Wiz: While Banjo and Kazooie takes the speed and itelligence, Donkey Kong outclasses them at strenght, durability and arsenal, Banjo and Kazooie may be good at fight Donkey Kong but, when Donkey Kong uses his Strong Kong form, they get killed easily and the wonderwing and strong kong can counter invincibility! Boomstick: Looks like Banjo and Kazooie need to find jiggys instead of eat bannanas! Wiz: The winner is Donkey Kong! Who Would you be Rooting For? Donkey Kong Banjo-Kazooie Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Animals' themed Death Battles Category:'Nintendo vs Microsoft' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:'Combatant vs Team' themed Death Battles Category:Danibom Category:Adopted What-If? Death Battles Category:'Nintendo vs Rare Ware' themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:'Protagonist' themed Death Battle Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:'Eponymous Characters' themed Death Battles Category:Arcade Coin-Op vs Home Console themed Death Battles Category:'Big vs Small' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with Music